T'aimer à en mourir
by Anditwas
Summary: Tout oublier, tout réécrire. Enfoncer ce souvenir bien loin pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, aujourd'hui je suis Suzie Groger, étudiante en médecine à N-Y. Suzie est Bella ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous! **_

_**Alors voilà suite à une chanson, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic' ! Mais j'en ai encore plusieurs en réserve! **_

_**Chapitre court désolé :s**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez :D Merci pour les conseils ou autres :)**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Réveil à New-York_**

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil dans mon cou par ce matin de septembre. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour: arrivée depuis 2 jours à New-York, je rentrais ce matin à la _New-York University._

Enfin un nouveau départ, je voulais oublier, tout oublier pour mieux recommencer. Je voulais réécrire mon histoire pour chasser le passé.

Je venais de Belgique et j'avais choisi New-York parce que là bas au moins, tout changeait. Personne ne me connaissait, personne. Je me lance dans la médecine, et ça me fait un peu peur. J'ai toujours hésité entre médecine et littérature. Le problème est que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. J'espère donc surmonte ça! J'adore la littérature, mais je n'aurai pas beaucoup de débouchés, de plus, j'ai d'autres raisons de prendre médecine… Oublier, oublier, oublier.

Bon aller, il est l'heure. Je dois me bouger. Je suis encore à l'hôtel puisque je n'aurai les clés de mon kot qu'aujourd'hui matin. Kot que je devrai partagé avec une colocataire à mon plus grand malheur. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour me faire des amies, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie, j'attire la malchance comme un aimant.

Je dois me trouver un petit boulot aussi parce que malgré ma bourse, je dois me payer ma nourriture ainsi que le loyer du kot. J'ai tout juste de quoi payer mes 2 nuits à l'hôtel alors bon…

Après 5 minutes de marche, j'arrive (enfin) devant le bâtiment principal. C'est la cohue, il y a tellement de monde qui court partout, on ne s'entend plus penser. Je me mets dans la file et attend mon tour. Pour passer le temps, quoi de mieux que mon vieil ami de toujours: mon Ipod!

Je me sens… isolée: tout le monde à l'air de se connaître ici. Enfin bon, plus de temps de soupirer, c'est mon tour.

Je ressors excitée comme une puce, mon horaire et les clés du kot en main! Direction le kot, dans Greenwich Village. Il faudra que je m'arrange pour aller aux cours. Le campus accueille des étudiants de différentes sections. J'ai un horaire pas trop charger pour cette première année, mais tant mieux j'aurai plus de temps pour travailler et découvrir la ville! J'ai déjà repéré ElmerHolmes Bobst Library! J'ai hâte d'y aller!

Je repasse à l'hôtel chercher toutes mes affaires et régler la note. Maintenant direction Greenwich Village. Je suis plus enthousiaste qu'hier, ça me rassure. Peut-être arriverais-je à passer à autre chose? J'espère, c'est mon dernier espoir.

Très bon, je suis dans le kot 1678, 16ème étage (Oh My God!). J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de panne d'ascenseur même si je préfère les escaliers, je tiens pas à me taper 16 étages à pied.

1672, 1674, 1676,.. 1678 ENFIN! Bon apparemment ma colocataire est déjà là parce que la porte est ouverte. Tout le monde court dans tout les sens dans l'immeuble, c'est pas croyable! J'ose pas trop entrer maintenant…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, une grande blonde aux jambes interminables et magnifiques me fait face:

« Enchanté, je suis Rosalie Hale, je suppose que tu dois être Suzie Groger! »

* * *

_**Vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien Bella!**_

_**Vous comprendrez plus tard!**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Merci à tous/ toutes.**_

_**Bisous, Fauve :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou me revoilà,**_

_**Ca me déprimme pcq j avais bien commencer cette fic' mais j ai un peu perdu le fil de mes pensées =/**_

_**Enfin bon j espere que ça ira mieux et que la suite vous plaira tout de meme!**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Fauve**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Néant_**

**POV Bella**

« Enchanté, je suis Rosalie Hale, je suppose que tu dois être Suzie Groger! »

Et merde, je fais quoi maintenant? Obligée de me présenter je pense mais apparemment elle me connait déjà. Lui dire qui je suis, répondre à ses questions à mon sujet, c'est une lame qui s'enfonce encore encore et encore… Même en ayant changer d'identité, les autres ne me connaissent pas mais moi je n'oublie rien. Cette douleur horrible me reprend, celle qui vous tord le ventre, vous fait suffoquer, pleurer ou ne pas y réussir. Quoi de pire de ne pas pouvoir verser de larmes pour vous enlever un poids.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait 20 minutes que je débat intérieurement.

Je me sens chanceler, Rosalie me regarde bizarrement. Tout devient flou, le monde autour de moi tourne, les bruits ne deviennent que des murmures mélangés à des bourdonnements. Je me sens tomber sur quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quoi. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est _son_ visage rempli de sang, mes cris, les ambulances, la fin de mes battements de cœur, le néant…

_**··· Quelques minutes plus tôt···**_

**POV Rosalie**

Les garçons ne m'écoutent JAMAIS! Ils mettent mes affaires n'importe où. Il faut vraiment que je me fasse une amie pour les mettre à l'ordre! D'ailleurs je compte bien sur ma colocataire.

Je vais aller voir dehors, peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas rentrer. BINGO! Elle repartait justement, la pauvre doit être traumatisée! Elle a l'air… triste, vide…

« Enchanté, je suis Rosalie Hale, je suppose que tu dois être Suzie Groger! »

Elle me regarde mais ne me répond pas, en fait je suis sûre qu'elle ne me voit plus, elle a l'air perdue dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Son visage laisse transparaître tant de torture, de souffrance.

« He ho! Tu m'entends? »

Non, elle ne répond pas, elle pleure. Je veux m'approcher, mes ses larmes se transforment en… sang?

« EMMET, EDWARD VENEZ VITE! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer la fin de ma phrase qu'Emmet est déjà là, j'essaye de retenir Suzie qui chancèle mais Edward me devance.

« Emmet appelle une ambulance vite! »

« Non Rose on a pas le temps, il faut y aller en voiture. Va nous garder un ascenseur, Emmet on prend ta voiture, vite! »

Edward était sûr de lui, alors on n'a pas discuté. Direction l'hôpital.

**POV Edward**

« EMMET, EDWARD VENEZ VITE! »

Oh oh, elle a vraiment l'air effrayée!

Mon Dieu mais c'est qui cette fille? Elle est… magnifique malgré toute se souffrance. Elle a l'air tellement loin!

_*Edward BOUGE TOI! Cette fille saigne bon sang, t'aura tout e temps de l'admirer plus tard!*_

_

* * *

_

_**Voila j espere que ca vous a plu,**_

_**C'est un peu court mais je vais continuer,**_

_**Bisous :)**_

_**Fauve**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde! **_

_**Désolé je suis un peu occupée ces temps-ci, je vais chercher mon bulletin aujourd'hui (alrs c ets le stress total =/ ) et en lus je pars bientot en vacances (=**_

_**Voila le chapitre 3. Désolé si ça n'avance pas assez vite à votre goût mais j ai besoin de retrouver mes idées. **_

_**Ah oui, comme en vacance je n'aurai pas de pc, j'écrivais mes fic à la main (ARG) pour pouvoir vous les poster dès que je rentre ;-)**_

_**Voila bonne lecture, bisous**_

_**Fauve**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Un séjour à l'hôpital?**_

**POV Bella**

Quelle odeur répugnante : Détol. Beurk, je vais vomir. Mais… où suis-je? Oh non, ces murs blancs ajoutés à cette odeur: Je suis à l'hôpital. Ah mais oui ça me reviens. Ma colocataire venait de se présenter alors que je tentais de partir. Quand j'ai dû répondre, mon cerveau ne répondait plus, mes pensées sombres remontèrent à la surface, je revoyais encore et encore la scène ainsi que les mois qui suivirent puis plus rien. J'ai dû m'évanouir

Mais il a un garçon dans la chambre que je ne connais pas du tout, et je dois dire que ça m'effraye en partie. En partie seulement car il a un côté… rassurant pour moi. Dire qu'il est beau serait un euphémisme. Ce garçon est un véritable adonis! Je sens que je rougi !

- « Salut Suzie, je m'appelle Edward. Je suis un ami de ta coloc' Rosalie. Elle s'excuse elle ne sait pas venir avant 16h elle prépare l'appart' Ca fait deux jours que tu es là. Désolé de parler autant mais.. On a eu peur »

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, c'est ma récompense pour repartir sur de bonnes bases! Non, jamais! Je ne peux pas penser à ça! Il avait vraiment l'air perdu et peureux. Je souris, il le voit et souris aussi!

- « Eh bien enchantée Edward »

« Drôle de rencontre » marmonnais-je pour moi-même

- « Attends j'appelle la médecin Suzie »

Oh non, j'espère sortir d'ici… 10minutes? Non ça serait trop beau. Avec ma maladresse légendaire, j'ai eu droit à de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital. Minimum une fois par mois je me cassais quelque chose ou recevais un balle au cours de gym. Le portefeuille de mes parents n'en pouvait plus. Ceux-ci ont même pensé à me garder enfermée pour éviter tout risque. Et puis… on peut dire que ma dernière visite dans ces lieux m'a laissé un mauvais souvenir, très mauvais!

Tiens, je le remarque seulement mais je suis seule dans la chambre, celle-ci est bien spacieuse avec télévision, frigo et j'en passe! Mais j'aurai jamais de quoi payer tout ça moi!

- « Mais Edward attends, on m'a mit en chambre particulière? Mais Je..euh.. Enfin tu vois j' ai à peine de quoi payer une cham.. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui t'ai fait mettre ici. T'étais dans la chambre d'un drogué alors bon. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, mon père est médecin ici, c'est lui qui t'as soigné. On payera la différence pour toi! »

Il n'en n'est pas question! Je déteste être redevable envers quelqu'un! Ca nous met toujours dans des situations embarrassantes et puis je suis apte à m'occuper de mes frais!

- « Quoi? Mais non! Je refuse que vous payiez ma chambre. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi alors.. »

- « Suzie, t'as de quoi payer cette chambre? »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse et fit signe que non. Il me faudrait 3 salaires pour la payer. De plus j'avais seulement dégotté un petit job hier dans une bibliothèque bien tranquille alors on peut pas dire que j'avais des réserves. D'ailleurs les économies que j'avais emportée avec moi sont toutes partie dans ma chambre d'hôtel!

- « Alors je te la paye d'accord, t'en fais pas ça ne m'empêchera pas de manger! » fit-il avec son sourire en coin… Magnifique

Mon dieu mince à cause du monitoring il entend mes battements cardiaques s'accélérés ! Tu es vraiment pathétique Bella, tu vas passer pour une grosse groupie! La honte!

- « Euh.. Ok mais alors je te rembourserai quand j'aurai l'argent! »

Fallait bien faire abstraction de ce petit incident!

- « Si tu veux.. J'arrive »

Il est partit. Mon Dieu, Ca doit être la deuxième fois que je reparle à un garçon… Deuxième fois depuis… si longtemps.. Non Bella, arrête de pleurer, relève toi enfin! Je dois oublier tout ça. Cet histoire est restée en Belgique, derrière moi!

« Bonjour Suzie je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir de si tôt: tu es en manque cruel de vitamines, de protéines. Ton poids est réellement insuffisant. Je me demande comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout! Ecoute tu dois certainement être dans une période difficile mais je dois savoir si tu te fais vomir ou si tu es anorexique.. »

A cet instant, j'aimerais être enterrée six pieds sous terre! Je n'se pas imaginer ce que pense ce docteur pense de moi: « encore une petite qui essaye de maigrir pour ressembler à ses modèles ultrasophistiqués des magazines… »

« Et bien… je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé manger. Je me contente souvent du minimum mais pour le moment… je ne m'oblige plus vraiment à manger. Je n'en ai plus l'envie… ni la force! N'allez pas croire que j'essaye de ressembler aux »

« Ne t'en fais pas Suzie je ne porte jamais de jugement trop hâtivement! Ecoute tu dois resté ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies repris des forces »

Oh non pitié…

« Il n'y a aucune autre moyen? Vraiment, j'ai trop d'expériences dans les hôpitaux et je déteste vraiment ça.. »

Le docteur Carlisle se mit à rire, certainement de moi..

« Oui j'ai pu remarquer ça dans ton dossier! Ecoute, comme tu es une amie d'Edward j'aurai la possibilité de te suivre de plus près si tu sors. Donc je te libère mais à 2 conditions: tu passes une fois toutes les 2 semaines faire une prise de sang, et tu passes régulièrement à la maison avec Edward pour que je puisse te voir! »

Passer chez lui? Avec Edward? Mais on se connait à peine! Comment je vais faire? C'est vraiment genre « j'm'incruste! » Non c'est pas possible!

Pourtant malgré toute ma réticence, j'étais… contente. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps je dois dire. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas y aller, je devais tenir ma promesse et si je restais avec Edward, je sais qu'elle serait rompue: Je ne devais plus jamais tombé amoureuse.

* * *

_**Avis? **_

_**Merci bisous!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Je sais que je suis impardonnable ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit pour cette fic' ! **_

_**Mais ça y est, je connais les grandes lignes, j'ai tout écris il y a pas longtemps! J'étais enfin inspirée à bloc! Il ne me reste plus qu'à en faire des chapitres!**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et que ceux qui avaient commencé à lire ma fic' ne l'ont pas abandonnée!**_

_**Merci pour votre attente et bonne lecture :D**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 4:_**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Deux jours que je devais supporter l'inquiétude de Rosalie, ma coloc', d'Edward et d'Emmet. Je les avais envoyés balader. Tous! Je devais tenir ma promesse. Je ne pouvais pas me relever de tout ça! J'étais simplement ici pour les études, pour tenir sa promesse.

Les autres ne devaient pas savoir, ils devaient continuer à ignorer mon passé.

La nuit suivant mon retour, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars pour une fois, mais dès le lendemain, lorsqu'Edward était venu prendre de mes nouvelles et que j'avais failli flancher, les cauchemars ont recommencés. Et j'étais contente car ça me rappelait à l'ordre. Ca me rappelait d'où je venais.

Rosalie était très inquiète, j'étais tout le temps enfermée dans ma chambre, je ne sortais pas pour manger, je l'acceptai pas dans mon espace personnel, je voulais être seule. Je voulais qu'ils me foutent la paix!

Le soleil commence à se lever, je vais vite aller boire tant que Rosalie n'est pas encore levée.

L'appartement semblait vide, j'aimais ça. Puis, ma porte claqua et je vis Rosalie la fermer à clé. Edward et Emmet étaient là aussi.

« Suzie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, on veut juste t'aider. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital passer tes tests, souviens-toi! »

Me souvenir, oui les souvenirs étaient bien trop présents : Tout ce sang, les ambulances, et après les coups, les insultes, les… NON STOP!

« Ok je vais faire les tests mais après je reviens ici! » répondis-je à Edward en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Je pris une douche rapide, mis un sweat et un jogging ainsi que mes papiers et sortit.

« Aller viens Suzie » me dis Emmet

« Non je prends le bus merci »

« Bon écoute moi bien - me fis Edward - As-tu seulement remarqué l'état dans lequel tu es. Tu trembles de partout, tu as des cernes violettes en dessous des yeux, tes os saillent ta peau. Tu es assez fragile comme ça alors tu viens avec nous en voiture, et tu ne discutes pas. S'il faut utiliser la force, je le ferai! »

Pff, avec tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu, il peut bien utiliser la force

« Edward, petit 1: Tu ne me connais pas, petit 2: tu ne me connais pas (Ndla: Clin d'œil à Peyton dans les Frères Scott! :D ) Je suis majeure et vaccinée alors je fais ce que j'ai envie donc. »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase qu'Edward m'avait pris comme un vulgaire sac à patates! Alors c'était ça pour lui « utiliser la force »?

Bella, tout le monde n'est pas aussi malade que… Enfin tu vois quoi!

Merci la conscience!

« AAAAH tu m'énerves, Lâche moi! Lâche moi tout de suite! » m'énervais-je sur Edward en lui donnant de petits coups.

En fait, cette position ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'est juste que j'avais peur d'aimer _ça._

« Suzie, tu n'as pas l'air de faire d'efforts! » me sermonna le docteur Cullen

Pff s'il savait comme je m'en moque, si je n'avais pas fais cet satanée promesse, je ne serais certainement plus ici depuis un bon bout de temps!

« Tu es en manque de vitamines, de sucres, de graisses, et e n'en fini plus! Tu dois te nourrir! Seulement comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir et bien je te garde en cure à l'hôpital pour un bon mois! »

Quoi? Un mois? A l'hôpital? Et les cours? A l'hôpital? Oh non!

« Quoi? Euh non désolée mais j'ai les cours qui vont bientôt commencer en plus je déteste les hôpitaux ne me faites pas ça je vous en supplie! »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je n'y pouvais rien! J'avais tellement de mauvais souvenirs dans ces endroits! J'y étais venue tant de fois!

« Je n'ai pas le choix! Je suis désolé Suzie mais je ne peux apparemment pas te faire confiance! » m'expliqua Carlisle

« Mais, il n'y a pas une autre solution? J'accepterai tout mais pas ça! Je dois suivre les cours et je ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital, je vous en supplie! »

Les larmes redoublèrent et Rosalie voulût s'approcher mais je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

Je ne voulais l'aide de personne!

« Eh bien, euh… il y en a peut-être une. Mais je pense que ça va te coûter de gros efforts! »

« Dîtes là, je l'accepte tout de suite! »

Oh oui c'est sur je l'accepte, je ne veux pas rester ici!

Carlisle regarda Edward, comme pour lui demander la permission? Edward hocha la tête.

Que se passe-t-il?

« Bon, alors tu passera ta cure à la maison, nous avons une chambre d'amis, tu auras ta salle de bain, je pourrai observer ton évolution tous les jours. On sera là pour t'obliger à manger, et on t'aidera! »

« Mais, je ne veux pas vous déranger! Je… n'aime pas dépendre des gens! »

Et c'est vrai en plus!

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser Suzie »

Bon, c est tout de même mieux que l'hôpital, je n'aurai qu'à passer la plupart de mon temps à la bibliothèque!

« Ok très bien, mais alors, je pourrai tout de même sortir, garder une certaine liberté »

« Oui, mais Edward te suivra partout! Ecoute, je veux vraiment que tu ailles mieux! Tu as l'air d'être dans une mauvaise passe, tu n'as pas de parents ou de la famille à contacter? Je veux t'aider, et tes amis aussi, si on te laisse seule à un seul instant, tu risques de replonger.. »

Des amis? Non là il ne faut pas rêver!

« Ecoute docteur, je n'ai personne à contacter et je n'ai AUCUN amis! Compris? Je ne veux PERSONNE! Ce sont juste des gens! Alors d'accord, j'accepte votre proposition puisque je n'ai pas le choix! »

Mon Dieu que ça m'énerve!

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

_**Alors vos avis? :D**_

_**Pour les titres des chapitres, je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre, je les mettrai sans doute plus tard, voir à la fin de ma fic' quand j'aurai pris du recul de tout ça!**_

_**Merci de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en bas à droite ;D**_

_**Bonne journée/ nuit! **_

_**Fauve!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde! **_

_**Je sais que ça fait, quoi 3 ou 4 mois que je n'ai plus publié? :O **_

_**Je suis impardonnable =S**_

_**Mais bon me revoila ! **_

_**Je suis tjrs en retard vous savez, alors bon xD**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous rejoins en bas !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Remember me !_**

**POV Rosalie**

Je suis seule à l'appart' donc j'en profite avec mon nounours! J'essaye de passer du temps avec Suzie, d'apprendre à la connaitre,… ça fait deux jours qu'elle est chez Edward, et c'est un peu la galère !

_Flash back_

_« Suzie tu dois te nourrir! Tu as à peine mangé deux haricots! » expliqua Edward_

_« Putin Edward tu me gaves, j ai plus faim! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase? Je n ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai très bien pu m en sortir jusque maintenant ! Fous moi la paix ! » éclata Suzie._

_Elle tenta de monter dans les escaliers, c'était sans compter sur Emmet ! _

_« Ecoute moi bien petite, tu vas manger et tout de suite, sinon ça sera la perf' ! Tu pèses 30 kg toute mouillée alors si il faut utiliser la force pour te faire manger, on le fera! »_

_Oh qu'il est sexy mon Nounours quand il s énerve! Grr !_

_« Ecoutez les gars, je pense que Suzie a compris. Laissez nous entre filles, je lui ferai manger le reste de ses haricots et une patate! Promis! » proposai-je_

_Ed & Em' partirent, Suzie sembla soulagée !_

_« Je n'aime pas les garçons! »_

_« Tu n'as pas l'air de t aimer beaucoup non plus, vu comme tu te nourris! Suzie, je sais que l on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais laissent nous t aider, je sais que l on deviendra de grande amie, enfin j'espère. Mais ce qui importe tout d abord, c est que tu reprennes des forces et.. »_

_Je m'arrêtai, voyant Suzie au bord des larmes, elle était rouge, rouge de colère ! _

_« VOUS N ETES PAS MES AMIS, JE N AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE! » cria Suzie_

_Et elle lança son assiette à terre qui éclata en mille morceaux._

_Fin du flash back_

En gros, on ne peut pas l approcher, surtout Edward. D ailleurs, il a l air de souffrir de la situation, on se fait tous du soucis pour Suzie, mais lui c est pire !

**POV Suzie**

C est horrible, tous ces gens, ces inconnus qui prennent soin de moi alors qu'on ne se connait même pas depuis deux semaines. Le pire, c'est que même ma famille ne prenait pas soin de moi ainsi!

Si je suis ici c'est pour tenir ma promesse, je vis pour tenir ma promesse. En réalité, je suis déjà morte, et ça depuis ce jour..

_Flash-Back_

_J'entendis la sonette retentir, mon amour devrait arriver d une minute à l autre, c est sans doute lui! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne rentre pas directement. J'allai donc ouvrir la porte_

_Je fus étonnée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur des policiers. Ils avaient un visage qui montrait la pitié, la tristesse, le désolemment. Qu' y a-t-il? Mon père est mort ? Enfin un bonne nouvelle, peut-être!_

_« Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien Isabella Swan Black? »_

_« Oui c'est moi, qu'il y a-t-il? »_

_Le grand brun échangea un regard avec sa collègue, celle-ci s'avança et je compris._

_« NON, NON POURQUOI LUI? »_

_Je m'écroulai en pleur et je perdis connaissance quand l'information arriva bien à mon cerveau._

_Jacob était mort !_

_Fin du flash Back _

Je revivais les instants comme si ça s'était passé hier, je tremblais, je ne respirais plus.. Il me manquait !

Edward arriva à cet instant

« Suzie, Suzie que se passe-t-il? Respire Suzie aller calme toi! Respire avec moi, regarde moi dans les yeux Respire, expire, respire oui comme ça ! » me calma Edward

Je m endormis de suite

_**··· Un peu plus tard··· **_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ses bras chaud m'entouraient, je levai la tête et aperçu son magnifique nez retroussé. Je me blottis plus profondément dans ses bras, respirai son odeur. Il me serra plus fort. J'étais enfin à ma place, j'étais enfin bien, il m'avait tant manqué!

« Jacob, Mon amour… »

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais pas dans les bras de Jacob, mais dans ceux d Edward. Je fus abasourdie, comment aies-je pu me laisser aller à ce point! Je ne pouvais pas ! Non !

Je me levai, sans le réveiller. En passant devait le bureau, j'aperçus un cutter. Je m'en emparai et sortit de ma chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me punir de mon erreur.

_Tu peux bien souffrir Bella ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! IDIOTE ! Tu le trahis! Comment oses-tu? Il avait confiance en toi ! Tu ne peux pas recommencer! Tu es juste ici pour ta promesse, fais abstraction des autres ! Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide ! Tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur ! Jamais ! Pas sans Jacob !_

La baignoire était remplie de sang, mais j'allais mieux, de toute façon, ça faisait des années que je ne ressentais plus la douleur!

* * *

**_Voilà, il y a un peu plus d'infos ici :D_**

**_J ai deja toute mon histoire en tête, mais je veux la faire durer, faut juste que je trouve les bons moyens ! _**

**_Vous en pensez quoi? Pas tous à la fois :p_**

**_Bisous à la prochaine ! _**

**_Fauve_**


End file.
